


лягушка-путешественница

by bageleburro01



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bageleburro01/pseuds/bageleburro01
Summary: О фонариках, звёздах, бутербродах, лимонных конфетах и путешествии Гуаньлиня.
Relationships: Lai Guanlin/Lee Daehwi





	лягушка-путешественница

**«Корейские астрологи сообщают, что в этот четверг в небе можно будет увидеть звездопад.»** — вещает девушка из новостного канала. — **«Такое событие происходит намного чаще, чем кометы или солнечные и лунные затмения, но к нему тоже нужно приготовиться. Если захотите узреть такое зрелище, то лучше отъехать подальше от города, так как…»**

На столе рядом с рукой парня звенит и вибрирует телефон, он отвлекается от своего обеда, выключает телевизор на не очень большой кухоньке и отвечает на звонок. Он не смотрел на имя абонента, и так было понятно, кто это. Дэхви даже мог сказать то, о чём он будет ему говорить, потому что достаточно хорошо выучил своих друзей, чтобы всё понять без слов, даже по телефону.

— Ли Дэхви, ты едешь с нами в лес. — говорит Донхён. В трубке слышно, как ему поддакивает Уджин. Вот так вот с ними, просто сообщают ему, никакого выбора, может он не хотел кормить комаров перед самыми выходными. Вроде тебе уже двадцать и хёны могут не решать за тебя, где ты проведешь день, но в их устоявшейся компании время как будто остановилось. Всем плевать, что младшие уже выросли, их всё ещё считают за детей. У Дэхви появляется подозрение, что его даже в сорок лет будут называть малышом и ребеночком. Вместе с Уджином, Джихуном и Джинёном.

Дэхви не может отказать Донхёну. Тот уезжает через две недели в другой город, поэтому, когда старший что-то предлагает, он не может сказать «нет», даже по телефону, когда не надо смотреть в грустные глаза старшего. Хён хочет увеличить число хороших воспоминаний о своих друзьях, поэтому никто не посмеет ослушаться его. А Дэхви, ко всему прочему, не очень славился бунтарским характером, поэтому согласился, поинтересовался тем, кто ещё поедет и остальным другим.

Как бы Хви не хотел этого делать, как бы он не хотел ехать в лес, хотя звёзды его очень даже привлекали, после занятий в университете он идёт домой, чтобы собрать рюкзак и намазаться кремом от насекомых. Из дома его забрали где-то в пять часов, а в шесть с половиной они были уже на небольшой полянке, окружённой лесом. Донхён и Ёнмин во всю воевали с грилем, потому что какой выезд на природу без жареного мяса, Джинён и Джихун включили энергичную музыку, чтобы можно было потанцевать, Уджин выносил из машины палатки и другие нужные вещи. Завтра никто не пойдёт на пары, для любимого хёна, который скоро уезжает, можно и пропустить разок. Даже если этот разок у некоторых происходит в шестой раз. Не у Дэхви, конечно, у него с учебой всё хорошо.

В конце концов молитвы древнегреческим богам огня им зачлись, гриль загорелся, старшие начали жарить мясо, младшие собирать палатки. Это была единственная плохая часть в их походе, как думал Дэхви перед сном, потому что потом он удивлялся тому, как не хотел сюда ехать, кушал вкусное мясо, разговаривал о всякой ерунде с друзьями, кажется, что они уже забыли о том, зачем они приехали.

Конечно же, звёзды. Джинён, Ёнмин и Донхён любят астрономию, подписаны на твиттер НАСА, регулярно следят за сайтами по планетам и не пропускают ни одного видимого с Земли падения/движения небесных тел. Да и что уж скрывать, Дэхви тоже любит смотреть на звёзды, они красивые, а он не может удержаться от чего-то красивого. Как только они замечают звездопад, Джинён начинает делать фото на свой фотоаппарат, остальные просто смотрят, хотя Дэ готов поспорить, что каждый из них успел загадать желание. Никто не скажет, какое, некоторые будут отрицать, что они загадывали желание, потому что это «для детей», но правда остаётся правдой.

Они говорят ещё немного, доедают мясо и распределяются по палаткам, Дэхви достается палатка с Джинёном, потому что Уджин захотел спать с Джихуном, а старшие старших не предают. Ну, ничего, Дэхви уже привык к Джинёну, всё-таки их квартиры находятся рядом, да и Бэ не храпит, насколько он знает, в отличии от Уджина, и рожа у него во сне не пугающая, как у Джихуна. Совершенно обычное сонное опухшее лицо, без макияжа, что немного непривычно, но Дэхви тоже не принц, хотя все называют его «принцессой».

Ли спит от силы часа два и просыпается от слишком сильного света, который попал ему в глаз через щель в палатке (видимо Джинён выходил из палатки и не закрыл до конца) и сразу пропадает. Дэхви решается пойти и проверить, поэтому тихо одевается, берет телефон и ползёт к выходу.

— Ты куда? — спрашивает голос из темноты палатки. Блондин сначала не понимает, кто это, пугается, а потом до него доходит, что это Джинён. Он отмазывается от него, говоря, что хочет в туалет, хотя это наглая ложь и туалета здесь нет, и выходит из палатки закрывая всё снова. Он смотрит прямо напротив входа в палатку, туда, откуда должен был идти свет. Может это чья-то машина и им нужна помощь? Дэхви, конечно, ничем не поможет, но может разбудить Ёнмина или Донхёна и спросить.

Свет появляется снова, Хви даже приходится прикрыть глаза, потому что такой яркий свет слепит, а глаза, несмотря на наступающий рассвет, не привыкли к любому свету, даже к свету телефона на минимальной яркости. Свет опять пропадает, Дэхви поворачивается к палаткам, вдруг кто-то проснулся из-за этого света, как и он. Нет, у всех палатки закрыты плотно. Ещё несколько минут раздумий и Ли решается пойти на свет, вдруг там зовут на помощь, а он боится сунуться в лес. Ничто не остановит Дэхви в его желаниях, а если это желание хорошее, то тем более.

За те десять минут, которые он идёт до места, свет загорается и гаснет ещё дважды, из-за чего у него начинают болеть глаза. Чем больше он шёл, тем более он сомневался, что стоит идти, ведь десять минут пути это довольно долго, и не каждый источник света может светить так сильно через такие расстояния. Но вернуть что-то было уже поздно, он дошел и увидел то, что сильно его удивило, если преуменьшать.

В нескольких метрах от него стоял парень в какой-то фриковской ветровке, хотя сейчас вроде лето и Дэхви жарко даже в одной футболке. Этот парень поднял с земли огромную ветку и начал колотить ей по стоящему рядом темному нечто. Было темно, а Дэхви не решался подойти поближе, поэтому стоял там, где стоял изначально и даже дышал через раз. Почему этот парень не выглядел страшным, несмотря на то, что в странном наряде избивал веткой что-то такое же странное? Очевидно, он был зол.

Потом свет снова загорается, когда парень посильнее бьёт это что-то, из-за чего Хви может понять, что свет исходит именно из этого чего-то, отдаленно напоминающего машинку на детских аттракционах и подводную лодку в одном флаконе. А ещё Хви может упасть на землю, из-за того, что закрыл глаза и подался назад, и закричать, потому что падать в неизвестность страшно. А вдруг там какой-то камень лежит, ходить потом с синяком на заднице.

На звук приходит этот парень, который раньше его видимо не заметил, направляет на лежащего на земле Дэхви острый конец ветки и смотрит. Ли кажется, что смотрит злобно, но он не знает наверняка, потому что эта недомашина/недолодка уже погасла, а фонарик на телефоне он не включал.

— Ты враг? — спрашивает парень очень красивым низким голосом с непонятным акцентом, наверно он из Китая, больше похоже на китайский акцент.

— Смотря враг ли ты. — отвечает Дэхви, сглатывает и рукой тянется к карману, в который положил телефон. — Можно включить фонарик?

— Что это такое? Оружие? — спрашивает парень, из-за чего Хви еле сдерживает смех. Забавно, что этот китаец не знает слова «фонарик», но Дэ говорит, что это не оружие, достает телефон и включает фонарик. Луч попадает прямо в лицо этого парня, но Дэхви всё равно не успевает разглядеть, потому что тот хмурится и замахивается на него веткой. Дэ с визгом откатывается, чтобы эта ветка не оказалась в нём, и убирает телефон за спину.

— Ты сумасшедший? — спрашивает Ли, злобно глядя на парня напротив, хотя тот этого не увидит.

— Нет, я Гуаньлинь. А ты пытался меня ослепить! — парирует он, опуская руку в палкой.

— Нет, я просто хотел увидеть твоё лицо… Я положу его вот сюда, а ты брось палку. — предупреждает Ли, кладет телефон на землю и садится рядом с ним, чтобы его лицо было видно. Гуаньлинь какое-то время мешкает, а потом бросает палку и садится напротив. Теперь Дэхви может разглядеть его лицо. Он бы сказал ему, что тот очень красивый, потому что это правда, но тот только что чуть не убил его палкой, поэтому Дэ не будет этого делать, лучше прибережет комплименты для себя. Но блондин совершенно точно не сомневается, что этот странный парень красивый.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Гуаньлинь. Дэхви полминуты молчит, не понимая, а потом только начинает говорить.

— Это я у тебя хотел спросить. Я приехал сюда отдохнуть с друзьями, увидеть звездопад, а заметил свет и подумал, что кто-то зовёт на помощь.

— Я, я. Мне нужна помощь. Мой транспорт сломался, я не могу попасть домой. — восклицает парень, даже встаёт, но Дэхви просит его сесть обратно.

— Я могу попросить Ёнмин-хёна достать инструменты и ты починишь свою машину.

— Твои друзья не помогут мне починить мой транспорт. Нужных материалов и инструментов нет на этой планете. — говорит парень с совершенно серьезным лицом, Дэ настораживается.

— А на какой есть?

— На моей, конечно. Что за глупости… — говорит Гуаньлинь, пока Ли сдерживает смех. В голове у Дэхви две основные мысли: этот парень точно сумасшедший и его нужно отсюда вернуть в психушку.

— Хорошо, я попрошу Ёнмин-хёна слетать на твою планету и взять твой ящик в инструментами. Говори адрес своей планеты.

— Даже если твой друг полетит на самой высокой скорости, то он ступит на диэнамскую землю не раньше, чем через полтора года. — отвечает парень. Дэхви обязательно присвистнул, если бы умел свистеть, а сейчас ему осталась только речь.

— Диэнам? Звучит, как сеть магазинов, а не как психбольница.

— Ты не веришь. — говорит Гуаньлинь, на что Дэхви кивает, как он может верить, когда ему так нагло врут. — Мой транспорт не похож на тот, на котором ездят земляне, но если тебе нужно больше доказательств, то выключи свет.

Дэхви так и делает, ему интересно, как этот парень будет доказывать, что он инопланетянин, хотя наверно не честно издеваться над сумасшедшими, но ему можно, его чуть не убили палкой. И сколько бы он не драматизировал, это остаётся истиной. Гуаньлинь тем временем расстегивает свою ветровку до середины и высовывает руку, протягивает её Дэхви и берет его за кончики пальцев. Несколько секунд ничего не происходит, Линь просто гладит руку блондина, потом вздыхает и Дэ чувствует, как некогда гладкая кожа покрывается маленькими пупырышками. Это очень странно, он хватается за ладонь обеими руками и рассматривает маленькие сияющие точки на коже он кончиков пальцев до середины предплечья. Как на рабочих перчатках, только намного меньше, они явно не из резины и расположены они намного ближе.

Хви поднимает взгляд на Гуаньлиня, тот сидит в закрытыми глазами, на его щеках, на кончике носа и на висках те же самые сияющие точки, на лице они выглядят скорее как дорогой глиттер. Дэхви ничего не понимает в который раз за день, что на физике, что сейчас, одни сплошные открытия и потрясения. Он старался понять, но не успел. Парень открыл глаза и увидел, что его зрачок раздвоился. К такому он готов не был, упал в обморок, если можно сказать «упал», потому что Гуаньлинь не даёт ему упасть на твердые камни. «Очень хорошо,» потом подумает Дэхви, «а то потом ходить с синяками на спине».

***

Когда Дэхви просыпается, он видит не небо, как ожидалось, а темное стекло. Сначала кажется, что его положили в инопланетный гроб из (как там его) диэнамского стекла, но он лежит под небольшим углом, а через темное стекло проглядываются очертания деревьев. Если он их видит, значит уже утро. Если уже утро, значит хёны скоро встанут, если ещё не встали. Если хёны скоро встанут, значит будут его искать, а это значит, что ему нужно вставать и идти обратно.

Он садится на, как оказалось, кресле, видит перед собой панель, полную кнопок, и записку на ней.  
«Транспорт не работает, кнопки тоже, даже не пробуй в них тыкать, стекло приподнято»   
Этот пришелец наверно уже ушёл и оставил его в этой сломавшейся колымаге. Очень удобной, но колымаге, его пугали иголки рядом с его левой рукой. Телефон показывал шесть утра, а это значит, что он отключился на два с половиной часа, нужно было выбираться.

Дэхви вышел из «транспорта», как его упорно звал Гуаньлинь, и увидел, что парень никуда не ушёл, он ходил вокруг колымаги и какой-то странной штуковиной, похожей на картонный макет пластиковой бутылки, «фотографировал» кусты, деревья, траву и даже листья. Это было чудно для Ли, он же даже не просился в эти инопланетные тайны, он просто хотел помочь, как он думал, человеку. А теперь он вынужден смотреть на то, как этот парень на корточках ползает за жуками.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Ли, встаёт рядом с Гуаньлинем, цепляется пальцами за свой телефон.

— Сканирую флору и фауну. Я выучил всё, что имеется в архивах нашей планеты, но это ведь не всё. — отвечает Линь, а Дэхви садится рядом с ним на корточки.

— В архивах? Вы знали о нашей планете?

— Мои соотечественники переезжают жить на вашу планету уже на протяжении двух сотен лет. Вы думали, что вы единственная разумная раса на земле? — Гуаньлинь поворачивается лицом к Дэ и смотрит вопросительно. Сейчас, утром, лицо Гуаньлиня выглядит не капельки пугающе, даже как-то по-детски, совсем чуть-чуть, не так, как у Дэхви, наверно. Он то уж знал, насколько молодо выглядит для своих двадцати.

— Вообще-то да. Ты тоже? Тоже переезжаешь?

— Да. Но мне нужна твоя помощь. Документы у меня есть, мне нужно только ненадолго найти пристанище чтобы я мог узнать побольше и влиться в общество.

— Ты предлагаешь мне тебя приютить? Как ты это представляешь? Как ты собрался вливаться в общество? Тебя сразу вскроют. — говорит Дэхви, вставая с корточек и начиная ходить от дерева к дереву, пока к его плечу не прикоснулся Линь.

— Мои предки жили здесь и живут сейчас, их дети родились здесь и их внуки тоже, я вполне могу сойти за иностранца, мне только нужна твоя помощь. — говорит парень, глядя Дэхви в глаза. А тому кажется, что из него душу высасывают этим взглядом, он боится, что парень применит запрещенный приём с раздвоением глаз, поэтому быстро соглашается и отводит взгляд. Может это какая-то инопланетная техника убеждения.

Через десять минут они уже идут по лесу в сторону палаток, Дэхви объясняет Гуаньлиню план, который возник у него в голове (ещё бы он не возник, когда на него так смотрят) за рекордное для Дэ время, объясняет Линю некоторые элементарные вещи из их мира.

— Джинён-хён видел, как я выходил из палатки ночью, думаю он уже всё рассказал остальным… Наверно, Джихун успел позвонить в больницу.

— У всех землян имена начинаются на слог Джи? Мне стоит сменить имя? — спрашивает Гуаньлинь с немного обеспокоенным выражением лица, из-за чего Хви снова смеется.

— Нет, не у всех, меня, например, зовут Дэхви.

— Моё имя дали мне, отдав предпочтение именам народа с острова Тайвань.

— Это не Тайвань. — говорит блондин, Линь встаёт на месте, как истукан, лицо его выражало полное нежелание говорить. Дэхви подумал, что Гуаньлинь перепутал место посадки, заорал на пол леса, но быстро успокоился, потому что Гуаньлинь сказал, что так и задумано. — Тем лучше, будешь пудрить мозги окружающим, что ты из Тайваня.

— Пудрить? — вопрошает Гуаньлинь, явно не понимая значение этого слова, но идёт за Дэ, хотя тот на пояснения не растрачивается.

***

План Дэхви состоял в том, чтобы прийти к своим друзьям и сказать им, что он с утра пошёл отлить, услышал из леса крики и пошёл на звук, где увидел этого парня. Он подстроил всё так, будто Гуаньлинь взял машину своего отца, чтобы поехать в Кэсон, но в итоге он заехал в глушь и случайно влетел капотом в дерево, поэтому ему нужно доехать до Сеула, где он поест и вызовет эвакуатор.

В этом случае парня пришлось высаживать возле ближайшей рамённой, но Дэ ещё в лесу договорился с ним, что он даст ему немного денег, чтобы поесть и проехать до его дома на метро, рассказал, как туда доехать. Таких напряженных мыслительных процессов у него в голове давно не было, Ли чуть ли не сходит с ума от одной мысли о том, что он встретил пришельца и разрешил ему у себя пожить. Да, Дэхви любит помогать людям, а Гуаньлинь очень даже похож на человека, когда не использует эти свои раздвоенные глаза.

Этот план был, казалось бы, идеален, но Хви всё равно волновался, будто заново сдавал выпускные экзамены, потому что его друзья в любой момент могут заподозрить что-то не то. Дэхви особенно сомневался в том факте, что он ушел из палатки только утром, ведь он не ночевал сегодня там вообще и Джинён это знает. Но почему-то Бэ не сказал ни слова, хотя выглядел очень подозрительно. И этот план сработал, Дэхви даже уломал Донхёна на то, чтобы остановиться именно там, где Дэхви хочет, потому что маршрут до своего дома он забивал именно оттуда. Правда после этого он начал волноваться на счёт того, насколько благополучно Гуаньлинь доедет и не случится ли с ним чего-то плохого, но из-за шуток Джихуна он на время об этом забывает.

Они долго не расставались, Дэхви вместе с Джинёном высадили у их дома и быстро уехали, а они просто дошли до своего этажа и разошлись каждый в свою съёмную квартиру. Джинён вел себя слишком тихо. В смысле, он вообще всегда ведёт себя тихо, но сейчас это особенно выражалось, он казался намного задумчивее обычного, Дэ придерживался мнения, что он догадывается о том, что Ли соврал, но не забивает этим голову.

Парню очень хочется спать, но он не может, потому что скоро должен прийти Гуаньлинь, ему нужно открыть дверь и показать, что трогать нельзя. Вдруг ему вздумается сделать что-то дикое и опасное ради эксперимента, потому что в архивах об этом не писали. Так как он ждал гостей, он успел приготовить ранний обед и немного прибраться в квартире, придумать кучу вариантов того, что происходит с этим парнем сейчас. Он мог думать даже о том, что его арестовали за что-нибудь, пока не услышал звонок в дверь и не побежал к двери так быстро, будто она горит.

***

Гуаньлиню не было страшно. Он даже не волновался, ведь это странно, он же не боялся, когда собирался в полёт и даже когда летел два года на своём «транспорте», почему он должен был бояться от поездки на метро до чужого дома. Ему не нравилось, что он просит помощи у Дэхви, но у него нет никаких документов, кроме липового паспорта Тайваня и такой же липовой рабочей корейской визы, и то в электронной форме. Признаться, на Диэнаме умели хорошо подделывать документы, они не отличимы от настоящих, поэтому Гуаньлинь не волновался. Ему нужно было найти своих соотечественников, завести себе полный пакет документов, обучиться тонкостям жизни в этой стране и найти работу.

Он, как и объяснил ему Дэхви, поел (ему очень понравился рамён, он не ел ничего подобного на родине) и пошёл до ближайшего метро. В силу своего отличия от людей Гуаньлинь мог бежать намного быстрее людей, но не стал так делать, это посеяло бы подозрения. Весь путь Гуаньлинь смотрел в разные стороны, изучал окружающую среду глазами, единственное, жалел о том, что не мог достать свой сканер и просканировать вон то странное дерево или какую-то забавную птицу. Тут то Гуаньлинь и столкнулся с проблемой. Как он будет изучать мир вокруг без своего сканера, если рядом постоянно люди?

Ответа Лай не знал, но пообещал себе скоро разобраться с этим. Когда-то в архивах о Земле он прочитал одну поговорку: «проблемы нужно решать по мере их поступления». Сейчас у него была именно такая тактика. Первой его проблемой была проблема жилья, пусть и временного, поэтому он должен быстрее найти квартиру Дэхви. Это только со стороны звучало легко, но Гуаньлинь считал, что он готов к трудностям. У него было довольно хорошее мнение о себе, навеянное окружающими его диэнамцами. Там, на Диэнаме, у него была замечательная репутация, на учебе он был одним из первых, ему много кто предлагал встречаться, но он не видел кого-то, кому он сможет быть верен. К тому же, парень был на 100% уверен, что, если он согласится, его пара захочет остаться на родной планете, а это никак не подходит Линю с его мечтой о Земле.

Дом Дэхви Линь нашёл сразу, а вот с квартирой возникла проблема. Он не знал, сколько квартир на одном этаже, а цифр на дверях не было, поэтому пришлось спрашивать у проходящей мимо женщины, где находится тридцать седьмая квартира. Она была очень дружелюбной и, видимо, знала Дэхви, поэтому подсказала, как найти нужную квартиру. Гуаньлинь, да и, наверно, даже Дэхви, боялся только того, что он постучится в квартиру, а это будет квартира Джинёна, который ничего о их планах не знает и знать не должен.

Лаю везёт, открывает ему именно Дэхви, весь хмурый, уже в более свободной одежде. Он затаскивает его в квартиру, захлопывает дверь квартиры и нажимает на переключатель рядом с дверью, свет загорается. Парень показывает вниз, и Гуаньлинь видит, что у Дэ на ногах тапочки, а у него ботинки, поэтому спешит снять их.

— Я встретил твоего друга. — говорит Линь, вспоминая о той женщине.

— Джинёна? — спрашивает Ли, испугавшись. До этого он искал для своего гостя тапочки в комоде, но, услышав выпрямляется.

— Нет, это была женщина, она помогла мне найти квартиру. — отвечает Гуаньлинь, сам вытаскивает из тумбочки единственные тапочки, спрятанные под разноцветными кедами, подумав о том, что Хви ищет именно это. Тот закрывает комод, говорит снять «эту ужасную ветровку» и идти за ним на кухню.

Так Линь и сделал, но Дэхви, увидев это, бросил в него две какие-то палки (между прочим промахнулся) и заверещал. «Кто без футболки ветровку носит?» Эту фразу Гуаньлинь надолго запомнит, даже учитывая то, что он не знает, что такое ветровка. Гуаньлиню и самому было неуютно, честно говоря, особенно после того, как на него накричали, поэтому он схватил первый попавшийся под руку предмет (этим предметом оказалась газета) и прикрылся.

— Почему ты кричишь? У меня пока ещё нечего скрывать… Ты напуган? Боишься меня? Чувствуешь… ненависть? — нападает с вопросами Линь, поднимает палки, тихонько подходит к столу и садится, Дэхви поджимает губы, видно, что он не ожидал вопроса.

— Нет, я ещё не настолько хорошо знаю тебя, чтобы ненавидеть, просто… Почему ты так смотришь на меня?

— У нас на планете не так много красивого… — улыбается Гуаньлинь и кладёт палки на стол.

— Подлизываешься… — подтверждает Дэхви, совсем чуть-чуть улыбаясь, забирает палки со стола и бросает их в раковину.

— Я не знаю значение этого слова. — честно говорит парень, берет сканер и начинает сканировать всё, что есть за столом.

— Не буду сейчас его объяснять… — отвечает Дэхви, кладёт перед Линем тарелку с едой, но хлопает по рукам, когда тот тянется к палочкам. — Сначала надень на себя футболку, я сейчас принесу…

Так Дэхви и сделал, уже через пять минут Гуаньлинь сидел в футболке с Микки Маусом и пил зелёный чай, восхищаясь его вкусом, хотя Дэ, признаться, не умел заварить его на совесть. А Линю это знать было не обязательно, он бы всё равно сказал спасибо, всё-таки, ему помогают, а ведь жителей Земли описывали как расу, которая не всегда помогает другим. Но ему повезло, что к нему пришёл именно Дэ, тот не очень рад, но Линь постарается сделать так, чтобы это напрягало Дэхви всё меньше и меньше.

— Мне двадцать лет, а тебе сколько? — задаёт вопрос парень, присаживаясь за стол напротив Линя.

— Шестьдесят четыре. — отвечает Гуаньлинь, но, увидев удивлённое лицо Дэ, спешит дополнить. — По меркам Диэнама. А на Земле мне, наверно, где-то девятнадцать.

— А эти твои глаза… Как они работают? — спрашивает Ли, когда перестает ликовать от понимания того, что он всё-таки старше и его наконец то будут звать «хёном», пока Линь потеряно осматривает печенье и рисунки на кружках. — Для чего может понадобиться четыре зрачка?

— Для охоты. Мы, так же, как и ваша раса, в начале построения общества, добывали еду с помощью охоты, но наше зрение не такое острое, как у вас, поэтому это компенсируется количеством зрачков. Сейчас это считается рудиментарным органом, как кусок третьего века у вас в уголке глаза, потому что большинство носит очки или линзы. — объясняет юноша и снимает с своего глаза контактную линзу. Дэхви охает, из-за чего Линь смеется, но не мешкает, надевает линзу обратно и продолжает пить чай.

Ясно, что Дэхви в замешательстве. Наверно, если бы их расы поменялись ролями и это люди раньше нашли Диэнам, то он бы также недоумевал при виде существа с другой планеты. А пока всё так, как оно есть, Гуаньлинь будет действовать, согласно своему плану, а они у него грандиозные. Ему придётся часто выходить на улицу, если он хочет слиться с этим обществом, но пока мир за пределами квартиры (и даже в ней самой) ему чужой. Единственный на этой планете, кто знает и может ему помочь, это Дэхви, и с ним нужно подружиться.

— Моё полное имя Ли Дэхви, если тебе интересно. Каждый день, кроме субботы и воскресенья, я ухожу в университет, так что, если ты проснёшься утром и не увидишь меня дома, то знай, что я скоро вернусь. — говорит Дэхви после бесчисленного числа вопросов по поводу родной планеты Гуаньлиня. На них на все Линь ответил максимально понятно, думая, что это как-то подкупит Ли на дружбу.

— А на кого ты учишься? — спрашивает Лай. Это был один из немногих вопросов, которые Гуаньлинь задавал Дэхви, но он всё равно выбрал личную тему, если он хочет с ним подружиться, то должен знать больше.

— На учителя… — отвечает Хви, но с таким видом, будто совсем не ожидал, что ему зададут такой вопрос. Спустя несколько минут, после этого, когда они сидели за столом и ели бутерброды, случилось ещё одно неожиданное событие — в дверной звонок позвонили. Не то, чтобы Дэхви никогда никто не звонит в дверь, исключительность события заключалась в том, кто именно позвонил в дверь. Это был Джинён, как догадался Линь, потому что после того, как Ли посмотрел в глазок, он схватил обувь и ветровку Гуаньлиня, отдал их Лаю и сказал идти в ванную и не издавать не звука.

В ванной было очень удобно подслушивать. Несмотря на сырость и темноту, он чувствовал себя в безопасности, а ванная находилась рядом с входом, поэтому их прихожей ему было всё слышно. Джинён с порога начал докапываться до Дэхви, что он всё знает про то, что он пропал почти на всю ночь, и что тому стоит рассказать всё, что он от него скрывает. Дэхви долго отпирался, у Гуаньлиня успели затечь ноги, но он проиграл Джинёну эту битву, пришлось раскрыть все карты.

Когда они втроём устроились на кухне, Линь показал Джинёну свои глаза и флуоресцентный пигмент на коже, Ли всё это время закрывал руками глаза, видимо, чтобы не видеть страшных зрачков, а Джинён внимательно смотрел.

— Охереть. — высказал свое мнение парень, но Хви это возмутило, если он даже встал из-за стола.

— И это всё, что ты скажешь?

— А что ещё говорить? Тут и так всё ясно.

— Он грохнулся в обморок, когда увидел. — решает рассказать Гуаньлинь, из-за чего Джинён смеётся и говорит, что Ли боится каждой букашки, поэтому особого значения придавать этому не нужно.

— А у тебя, кроме этих глаз, есть что-то ещё? — спрашивает Бэ, после того, как они знакомятся и съедают всё бутерброды. Этот вопрос Гуаньлинь не очень понимает, поэтому поворачивается к Дэхви и вопросительно смотрит.

— Джинён-хён имеет ввиду, есть ли у тебя какие-то отличные от нас органы, если ты с другой планеты. Например, ядовитые железы…

— Что? Ядовитые железы? Я не жаба, чтобы иметь ядовитую кожу… — теряется Линь, его никогда не сравнивали с кем-то вроде лягушек.

— А очень похож… — вставляет Джинён, из-за чего смеется уже Хви. Гуаньлинь совсем не обижается, хотя, наверно, следовало, но, если человек, которому он хочет стать другом, улыбается, почему бы ему немного не побыть клоуном.

***

Когда Дэхви только согласился с просьбой Гуаньлиня помочь ему, он думал, что жить с инопланетянином под одной крышей — это одно сплошное приключение. Всё оказалось не так. Их сожительство было больше похоже на то, что у Ли есть ребёнок или родственник с большой умственной отсталостью, потому что столько вопросов в день Дэ ещё не слышал, а Лай всё время сидел за телевизором или ноутбуком и смотрел анимал планет или читал Википедию. Частично, потому что всё же это было не так: для ребёнка Гуаньлинь был слишком высокий и сильный (он с лёгкостью передвигал тумбочки, когда Дэ решил устроить уборку, и не уставал, когда нёс из дальнего к дому магазина больше одного пакета с продуктами), а для умственно отсталого он слишком умный, так как легко справляется с задачами по физике, химии и математике, потому что в архивах о земных науках было всё написано.

Вообще, Дэхви давно перестал обращаться с Линем, как с представителем другой расы, он иногда даже забывал о этом. Гуаньлинь красивый, сильный, умный и добрый. В такого нельзя не влюбиться, для Ли это кощунство. И, конечно, он это сделал, не по своей воле, естественно. Он даже жалел о том, что так не вовремя влюбился, потому что Гуаньлинь его бросит с вероятностью в 99,99%, потому что ему нужно обустраиваться отдельно, начинать жить на новой планете с теми знаниями, что он получил, живя у Дэхви. Ли мог тысячу раз написать какому-нибудь космическому агентству на счёт Гуаньлиня, но не написал, побоялся, что его отправят на опыты, как в тех старых фильмах про пришельцев, ему стало жалко его и он просто не мог сделать это, зная, что на него полагаются. Оставалось только думать о том, что скоро Линь уйдёт навсегда, каждый раз, когда парень выходил из квартиры по делам, и страдать.

От мрачных мыслей о уходе Линя Дэхви отвлекает шипение масла на сковороде. Он готовит ужин на двоих. За эти два месяца, которые Лай у него живёт, Дэхви приучился готовить (или заказывать) еду на двоих, а то и на троих, потому что Джинён теперь довольно часто к нему приходил. Точнее не к нему, а к Гуаньлиню. Бэ интересовался всякой мистикой, а астрономия была его хобби, поэтому Гуаньлинь был для него отличным собеседником. Джинён говорил о чём-то земном, Линь рассказывал истории, которые случились с ним на Диэнаме, Дэхви просто слушал, ему было интересно иногда даже просто слушать, не вникая в суть разговора.

На этот раз Джинён не пришёл, но его духовное присутствие чувствовалось: на полке возле входа в кухню стояли стопки его книг, которые взял почитать Линь, в холодильнике стояла упаковка его любимого сока, а в прихожей висело его худи. Гуаньлинь сидел в гостиной и смотрел всякие фильмы по телевизору, как он говорит, для адаптации. Со стороны это выглядело так, будто Дэхви его жёнушка, которая постоянно торчит на кухне, а он постоянно смотрит в ящик и ничего не делает. На самом деле это было не так, за два месяца Линь научился готовить некоторые блюда, поэтому они с Ли по очереди готовили еду. Завтра Линь будет готовить завтрак и ужин, пока Дэхви будет нежится в кроватке. Сегодня этим занимается Гуаньлинь.

Дэхви спокойно жарит мясо с овощами к ужину, забив на грустные мысли, кладет всё на стол и зовёт Линя. Он залезает в холодильник, чтобы взять что-нибудь попить, но холодильник так и остается открытым, потому что Ли чувствует на своей щеке чужие губы. Его лицо мгновенно краснеет, когда он видит, как Гуаньлинь улыбается и забирает бутылку воды быстрее него, но уходит от холодильника он только через минуту, когда тот начинает пищать.

— Зачем ты меня поцеловал? — озвучивает свои мысли Дэхви, когда присаживается за стол.

— Сейчас я изучаю значение человеческих жестов, поэтому стараюсь применять их на практике. — отвечает Линь, тянется за палочками и садится обратно на стул.

— Где ты увидел такой жест? — спрашивает Дэ, пытаясь доказаться до сути, тоже берет палочки, но есть не начинает.

— В телевизоре. Там мужчина поцеловал женщину в щеку, когда она приготовила ему обед, в знак благодарности. Я правильно понял жест?

— Да, правильно по-сути, но такой жест применяют только к родным.

— Но ты же и есть родной. — говорит Лай, начиная кушать. Дэхви бы точно покраснел, если бы уже не сидел красный. Гуаньлинь всё понимает, но не дразнит из-за этого, а Дэхви ему только благодарен, потому что это был один из редких случаев, когда он не мог управлять эмоциями. Что-то подсказывало ему, что дальше будет хуже.

***

Гуаньлинь основательно взялся за своё обучение, после того, как Дэхви разрешил ему остаться: он смотрел телевизор, читал книги, изучал сайты и даже открыл для себя Ютуб. На своей родной планете парень выучил английский, китайский и корейский языки, поэтому название показалось ему немного смешным и оскорбляющим, потому что никто не называл его трубой, но видео на этом сайте он очень любил. Он проходил мимо видео, где люди купаются в ванной из чипсов и прыскают аэрозоль на руки, зато видео о земной моде, заботе о себе, полезных советах и всякой прочей всячины он смотрел охотно.

Посмотрев одно такое, где девушка рассказывала о поддержке друзей со слабой самооценкой, Гуаньлинь окончательно стёр для себя рамки друзей. Он замечал раньше, как Ли недовольно смотрел в зеркало, как бурчал иногда что-то про то, что в этой футболке он выглядит как бомж, пару раз даже отказывался от фотографии, а это, как он успел догадаться, являлось признаками не очень хорошей самооценки. После этого видео, на которое он наткнулся совершенно случайно, Гуаньлинь решил, что будет поднимать самооценку Дэхви, если тому это не под силу.

Первым пункт повышения самооценки — «комплименты». Как Линь понял, он должен был говорить Дэхви приятное даже за самые мелкие вещи, поэтому именно так он и поступил. Конечно, его намерения были очевидны любому, даже Ли мог понять, что парень что-то затевает, потому что говорить кучу комплиментов, которые колеблятся своей оригинальностью от «ты сегодня очень красиво выглядишь» до «ты купил очень вкусные оливки».

Гуаньлинь не останавливал себя в разнообразии красивых слов, да и Дэхви это кажется нравилось. Иногда старший краснел, в иной раз просто смущался, улыбался и отходил от темы, на некоторых комплиментах, как с оливками, смотрел на него, как на тупенького. В первом и втором вариантах, а иногда даже и в третьем, Хви казался Линю ужасно красивым и хрупким, его хотелось защищать, как маленького ребёночка, хотя тот считает ребеночком его. Ну, ничего, он учится у Бэ Джинёна тому, как перестать выглядеть ребёнком в чужих глазах, не зная о эффективности обучения именно у Джинёна.

Джинён довольно часто приходил к ним домой, Гуаньлинь играл с ним в приставку и разговаривал о его родной планете. Они были почти друзьями, разве что не гуляли вместе (потому что Джинён ходил на занятия в университете и кучу дополнительных штук, а Гуаньлинь выходил на улицу только за чем-то важным), поэтому Бэ мог доверить ему секреты, когда рядом не было Дэхви.

Одним из таких шокирующих секретов для Лая стало то, что Джинёну нравится Дэхви. До этого Бэ рассказывал о том, что у Дэхви нетрадиционная ориентация, но Гуаньлиню это ничего не дало. Он знал, что на Земле не все могут смириться с тем, что человека не всегда привлекают люди противоположного пола, но для себя он никак не разделял людей с традиционной ориентацией и нетрадиционной. Он не думал о том, что Джинён тоже гей, если ему нравится Дэхви, его удивляло то, что он так легко об этом говорит другому человеку (?).

Джинён производил впечатление тихого человека, но Гуаньлинь уверен, что, если тот захочет признаться Дэхви, он это сделает. Только вот Гуаньлинь не хочет, чтобы Бэ признавался. Он не хочет, чтобы Дэхви встречался с Джинёном, если тот признается, он не хочет видеть постоянное присутствие Джинёна дома, хотя они вроде друзья, он не хочет однажды увидеть, как Дэхви с ним мил. В нём закипает какое-то непонятное чувство и он постоянно об этом думает. Думает и молчит, даже Дэхви это заметил, когда они ужинали, и начал задавать вопросы о самочувствии.

— Джинён рассказал мне, что ты ему нравишься… — Лай не придумал ничего лучше, чем сказать всё, как есть, пусть это может сбить Дэхви с толку. Дэхви какое-то время молчал, даже встал из-за стола, чтобы якобы достать чего-то попить из холодильника, но Линь догадывался, что он это сделал из-за того, что он всё-таки сбил его с толку.

— Я знаю, что я нравлюсь Джинёну. — отвечает Дэ, чем на этот раз сбивает с толку Гуаньлиня.

— Почему тогда не поговоришь с ним? Ждёшь, что он сам признается?

— Джинён не в моем вкусе. Он хороший друг, но я бы не стал с ним встречаться. — говорит парень и садится за стол обратно. Гуаньлинь успокаивается, хотя это по сути не его дело и он вообще не должен был волноваться. Эти странные чувства он пока что не понимает, но постарается об этом почитать.

— А кто в твоём вкусе? — спрашивает Лай, смотрит на Дэхви, но видит на его лице только румянец и смущённо сомкнутые губы.

— Высокие и смешные… — Ли делится этой маленькой «тайной» и продолжает есть, если перекладывание макарон и мяса в разные концы тарелки это еда.

— Я смешной? — задаёт вопрос парень. Дэхви, наверно, подавился, если бы у него что-то было во рту, они оба это понимают, но Линь пока что более менее спокоен и даже улыбается.

— Ты прямолинейный. — улыбается старший, дальше Линь немного молчит и решает, что продолжать разговор после такой паузы неуместно, просто ест ужин, который сам же и приготовил.

***

Когда пошёл третий месяц их совместного сожительства, а Гуаньлинь возвращался домой после очередной вылазки, у него с собой было две вещи: полный пакет документов, нужный человеку (или не совсем) для работы, учебы и спокойной жизни, инструмент, с помощью которого он сможет уйти из дома Дэхви, а также осознание того, что он совсем не хочет уходить из дома Дэхви или хотя бы бросать Дэхви. Он не хотел быть нахлебником, хотел быть полезным, так как на стипендию Дэхви они не очень себя балуют, и он наверно смог бы переехать в другую квартиру, если бы имел право приходить к Дэхви и общаться с ним как раньше.

Ли Дэхви стал для Гуаньлиня по-настоящему родным человеком, даже если он и знал, что родство определяется по крови, а они с Дэ даже не одной расы, он упрямо называл Ли своим родным, пока только в своей голове. С Хви было связано слишком много хороших воспоминаний и, чтобы начать жить сначала, Гуаньлиню нужно, наверно, переселиться на новую планету. А пока Дэхви его не прогонит, без него Линь даже в новую квартиру не поедет, не говоря уже о планете.

В квартиру Дэ Гуаньлинь заходит тихо, будто Ли его обругает за то, что ушёл без предупреждения, но скрываться ему от Дэхви так же нельзя, поэтому он идёт его искать. Находится он быстро: старший сидит в своей комнате и делает задания, которые ему дали в университете.

Начало сентября не предвещало ничего хорошего для студентов, только закончились летние каникулы, а их уже завалили учебой, Линь надеялся, что Ли уделит ему немного времени, чтобы он мог рассказать про документы. Ему казалось, что Дэхви важно знать про документы, поэтому он спешит достать их из пакета и показать Дэхви.

— У меня в китайском паспорте не очень красивое фото, но я всё равно могу тебе показать… — Гуаньлинь садится на кровать Дэхви и хлопает на место рядом с ним, ведь хочется поделиться с Дэхви этим, ему он не показывал даже те документы, которые были при нём изначально. Дэхви задвигает стул и садится рядом с Линем, заглядывая в паспорт. Улыбается и немного выпускает воздух из носа. После этой улыбки улыбается и Гуаньлинь. — Теперь я могу пойти работать кем угодно.

— Нужно было попросить сделать учебную визу, ты же хотел учиться, теперь тебе придётся ждать пять лет, чтобы попробовать получить гражданство… — с грустным тоном в голосе говорит Хви, разглядывая фото на других документах.

— Я хотел побыстрее заработать деньги, чтобы снять свою квартиру. — объясняет юноша и смотрит на Дэхви, но тот говорит что-то вроде «ясно», кладет документы на место и возвращается к столу. Он берет свою сумку с пола и складывает туда учебники и тетради, но выглядит при этом грустно, поэтому Лай не удерживается от вопроса.

— Что-то случилось?

— Ты уезжаешь. — коротко отвечает Ли, даже не поворачивается к нему лицом. За те три месяца, что он прожил с Дэхви, Линь часто следил за Дэхви, когда тот готовил, ему нравилось это, он залипал на движениях рук и на тонкой шее, которую он мог часто увидеть, когда парень отворачивался от него, на довольно широкие, но почти всегда опущенные плечи. Сейчас смотреть на эти шею и плечи казалось невыносимым, он хотел увидеть лицо, но Дэхви не поворачивался, поэтому Гуаньлиню ничего не оставалось, кроме как встать и подойти к нему.

— Мне казалось, что ты обрадуешься этому… — Гуаньлинь, решив, что Дэхви расстроился именно из-за того, что он уезжает, подумал, что стоит обнять его. Он не хотел расставаться с Дэхви, даже если придётся расстаться с его домом. Положил подбородок на чужое плечо, когда убедился, что тот не сопротивляется, и посмотрел в лицо.

— Я не могу с тобой разговаривать, когда ты стоишь сзади… — тихо говорит Ли, но Гуаньлинь слышит и садится на стул прямо перед Хви.

— Об этом стоит разговаривать, ты думаешь? Ты же сам говорил, что за двоих людей арендная плата больше, и, насколько я понял, тебе будет лучше, если я найду работу и съеду отсюда…

— Нет, ты неправильно понял… Кто будет помогать мне убираться, кто будет готовить завтрак, если я просплю, или ужин, когда я поздно возвращаюсь вечером? С кем я буду ходить в магазин? Я не смогу жить в этом доме без тебя.

— Если всё дело только в уборке и походе в магазин, то тебе может помочь Джинён.

— Я же говорил, что Джинён не в моем вкусе. — говорит парень и опускает взгляд, правда Гуаньлинь всё равно всё видит. Он понимает почти все вещи, которые есть на этой планете, в плане чувств и эмоций, поэтому точно может сказать, что Дэхви сейчас смущён. Почти как три месяца назад, когда инопланетянин впервые оказался в его квартире.

— А я в твоём? Опять скажешь, что я слишком прямолинейный? — спрашивает Линь, но получает в ответ только кивок головой. К какому из вопросов этот кивок относился, он не понял, но решил задать третий вопрос. — Будешь со мной встречаться?

Видимо, Лай переборщил с прямолинейностью на один квадратный метр, поэтому получил по голове ребром чужой ладони. Дэхви не выглядел зло или оскорблённо, скорее сверх меры смущённо. Линь даже засмеялся, удар был не сильным, а Дэхви выглядел очень мило со своим видом полной потерянности.

— Думай головой, что говоришь, разве нам можно встречаться?

— А почему нельзя?

— Ну, ты инопланетянин… — после некоторой паузы говорит парень, всё ещё потерянно смотрит на Лая.

— А это волновало тебя, когда ты сегодня готовил для меня завтрак? Или вчера, когда мы вместе выбирали фруктовые леденцы в магазине? — спрашивает, глядя на Дэхви, во взгляде которого можно прочесть неуверенность в чём-то.

— Нет. — отвечает Дэ, дальше помалкивает и смотрит на парня напротив, как-будто ему сказали, что у него убежал котёнок. Линь ничего не говорил, но принял это «нет», как положительный ответ на его предложение. — Но леденцы оказались ужасными, ешь их сам. — добавляет старший, усмехается, опуская взгляд на пол, где валялась его сумка.

— Ты просто не любишь кислые леденцы, их нельзя недооценивать…

***

Несмотря на то, что окна были закрыты полностью, из них немного поддувало. Это ужасно бесило Гуаньлиня, ему приходилось ходить по дому в тапочках зайчиках, которые ему подарил Дэхви на его «день рождения». Конец октября, до зимы ещё достаточно долго, но Лай уже успел купить себе теплую одежду на этот случай. Он был прекрасно наслышан от Дэхви о первом снеге, о всех снежных играх и о катании на колесе обозрения (он уже успел попробовать его прежде) во время снегопада, о рождестве и о традиции дарить подарки. Поэтому он старательно готовился к зиме, думая, что она станет его любимым сезоном.

Его одежда была куплена на его собственные деньги. Он всё ещё жил в квартире Дэхви, но теперь они платили аренду за двоих людей, а не скрывали Гуаньлиня от глаз арендодателя, как собачку, которую, к сожалению Гуаньлиня, в квартире заводить нельзя было. Парень устроился работать в кафе-кондитерскую (что позволяло ему таскать для Дэхви вкусняшки), теперь он мог купить что угодно, но часто покупал леденцы, иногда даже те кислые лимонные, потому что Дэхви только делал вид, что ему не нравится.

Ему нравилась его работа, тем более, если что-то шло не так, он всегда мог отвлечься от неё с помощью игр, разговоров с Джинёном и Дэхви. Бэ не перестал приходить, хотя так же знал, что Дэхви не ответит ему взаимностью. Никто не стал на этом зацикливаться: Дэхви иногда говорил о том, что чувствует вину перед другом, у Гуаньлиня складывалось впечатление, что он увёл Дэхви у Бэ, хотя, само собой, такого не могло быть. Но нельзя думать, что Линь думал только об этом. Такие мысли всплывали лишь иногда, когда их разговоры заходили куда-то не туда или когда они смотрели какой-нибудь романтический фильм (а делали они это не часто, вся троица любила фильмы в жанре фантистики или мистики).

В остальном его новая жизнь ужасно нравилась Лаю. Он довольно часто думал о том, как сильно ему повезло в том, что в лесу тогда его встретил именно Дэхви, а не кто-либо из его друзей, и что он тогда не убил его палкой. Из всех возможных планет их большой вселенной, из всех открытых для него тогда путей, он выбрал именно полёт на Землю, он мог очень сильно прогадать, но всё обернулось как нельзя лучше, потому что друг Дэхви любил посмотреть на звёзды.

С друзьями Дэхви он встречался, когда Дэхви ходил на прогулки с ними, парни придумали историю о том, что в тот день Гуаньлинь дал Дэхви свой номер и они начали общаться, Донхён и Ёнмин ничего не заподозрили, если только НЕ хотели ничего заподазривать, а Гуаньлинь неплохо влился в их компанию.

Гуаньлинь уже не чувствует неприятного холода, когда рядом приземляется Дэхви, делится одеялом и кладет на стол рядом свой ноутбук.

— Ты хочешь посмотреть фильм? — спрашивает Линь, поворачиваясь к Дэхви. Спрашивает, потому что они довольно часто именно так смотрят фильмы. Наверно, к концу следующего года не будет такого фильма, который они не посмотрят.

— Нет, я думал о том, чтобы позвонить Донхён-хёну по Скайпу, хочешь со мной? — в свою очередь спрашивает Ли, включая Скайп. Гуаньлинь кивает, но говорит, что не будет много говорить. Именно так и поступает, иногда поддерживает беседу Дэхви с Донхёном, который теперь живёт на другом конце страны, иногда лапает Дэхви за талию.

Ему нравятся подобные шалости, в них смущается только Дэхви, потому что хён ничего не видит через экран, ведь камера передает изображение только до груди, да и из-за одеяла ничего не видно. Дэ потом, конечно, говорит, что не будет спать с Линем, если он ещё раз так сделает, но всё равно оставляет дверь в комнату открытой и ложится ближе к краю. Потому что знает, как Линю нравится спать в обнимку, так он быстрее забывает о том, что он не принадлежит этой планете, о том, что было раньше, на Диэнаме, а главное, ему всегда снятся лучшие сны, если рядом Хви, но старшему он всегда говорит, что это только потому что, если на них кто-то нападет из-под кровати, то он первее съест Дэхви, потому что он выглядит аппетитнее. На деле, если бы такое произошло, хотя, монстров под кроватью не существует, то он бы как можно сильнее вцепился в Дэхви, чтобы не отдавать монстру своего самого родного человека во вселенной.


End file.
